


Зарисовки по GreedFall

by BotanChan



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanChan/pseuds/BotanChan
Summary: Отрывочные наброски по разным прохождениям, в основном, м!де Сарде/Васко и Курт.





	1. 1. Де Сарде/Васко

Те, кто выходят в море впервые, часто неспособны угадать приближение бури. Они видят яркий солнечный свет и не замечают ни туч на горизонте, ни изменений воздуха и воды. А потом вдруг обнаруживают вокруг себя тяжёлый сумрак, шквальный ветер и треск далёкого грома.

Для навта такая ошибка становится невозможной порой раньше, чем сделан первый шаг. Любой навт безошибочно знает, надвигается ли буря, задолго до того, как та нагрянет. Полностью уверенный в этом, Васко не замечает ничего, пока не обнаруживает себя посреди шальных волн, тонущим, захлёбывающимся в желании и нежности, которая вытягивает из сердца строчки рифм и кладёт их на язык.

Они сидят в таверне, вино здесь так себе, да и закуска тоже, и лицо у Васко болезненно горит из-за свежих татуировок, но он счастлив этой болью, а ещё тем, что де Сарде сидит напротив и смеётся. Та самая улыбка, перед которой не способны устоять даже ожесточённые дикари. Васко хочет поймать эти губы своими губами, слизнуть с них капли вина и шептать слова, украденные у поэтов, так, чтобы гладкая кожа на ушах и скулах де Сарде багровела от тяжёлого румянца. Васко наклоняется вперёд, тянется, чтобы накрыть чужую ладонь своей, и замирает, поймав собственное движение, застывает ошеломлённо.

Он чувствует себя пьяным, хотя выпил всего два стакана дешёвого вина, он чувствует себя сбитым с ног, хотя крепко сидит на деревянной лавке. Он не может понять, когда и как пропустил рождение этой волны, которая сейчас обрушилась ему на голову.

Что-то происходит, и Васко осознаёт, уже какое-то время не видит ничего, кроме губ де Сарде и не слышит, что ему говорят. Он моргает, встряхивает головой и ловит внимательный взгляд.

– Что означают эти татуировки? – повторяет де Сарде и проводит пальцами в воздухе, следуя за узором.

Васко, кажется, может чувствовать, как эти пальцы гладят его лицо, и втягивает воздух, резко, глотком, словно его может не хватить как настоящему утопающему.

Это всё слишком и сразу, и, пожалуй, стоило бы отступить, чтобы обдумать нахлынувшие чувства и их возможные последствия. Но уже поздно думать или пытаться сбежать. Невозможно бегать от бури, которая рвёт небо над твоей головой. Вместо этого Васко наклоняется вперёд, ближе, навстречу, наконец и кладёт ладонь поверх ладони де Сарде.

– Если хотите узнать меня ближе, вам не надо задавать вопросы.

В глазах де Сарде вспыхивают огоньки, блик огня или вспышка далёкой молнии, воздух между ними словно вдруг тяжелеет и беззвучно потрескивает. Васко не скрываясь улыбается и получает ответную улыбку, на этот раз скорее хищную, чем очаровательную. Он мельком думает, что это может обойтись ему дороже, чем кажется на первый взгляд, но мимолётная мысль ничуть его не беспокоит.

Некоторые бури стоят того, чтобы утонуть.


	2. 2. Курт|Васко, де Сарде

Временами де Сарде походил на бурю, особенно в бою, когда его тяжеленный молот заставлял гудеть воздух и ломал кирасы врагов с громовым треском. Сильный, неудержимый... и досадно легкомысленный порой. Васко поморщился, потерев плечо, которое продолжало ныть даже после лечения Сиоры. Этот удар мог снести де Сарде полголовы, и лишь чудом не раздробил кости ему самому... Васко поморщился снова, давя неуместное желание пойти и отчитать Его беспечное Сиятельство словно родного юнгу. В самом деле, в его возрасте и с его должностью пора было узнать о таком понятии, как «осторожность»! И о том, что подходить к крупным копытным тварям сзади ничуть не безопаснее, чем спереди!

– Это была хорошая работа, моряк.

Курт возник рядом бесшумно, Васко до сих пор порой удивляло, как у него это получается, несмотря на всё надетое железо.

– Твоя работа, солдат, – заметил он, добавив в голос куда больше недовольства, чем испытывал.

– Именно так, и я не ждал, что ты возьмёшь её на себя целиком.

Курт опустился напротив. Его светлый взгляд впился в Васко, острый и холодный, как кончик наточенной рапиры. Впору было бы пугаться, впрочем, если бы Васко боялся чужих оценивающих взглядов, то уж точно не стал бы капитаном в своё время.

– Полагаю, если бы я позволил Его Светлости умереть, это окончательно похоронило бы мою репутацию и будущую карьеру. Кто доверит корабль человеку, не способного уберечь одного важного дипломата?

Брови Курта приподнялись весьма выразительно.

– Значит, ничего личного, просто работа?

– Можно сказать и так.

Это даже не было ложью, присмотр за де Сарде сейчас определённо входил в его обязанности, приказ адмирала не нёс никакой двусмысленности. И если вдруг к навязанному долгу добавлялось что-то ещё, то это никого не касалось.

Курт хмыкнул, всё ещё внимательно его разглядывая.

– Спасибо за то, прикрыл его вместо меня. Я... считай, что я тебе должен.

– И немало, – даже не подумал отнекиваться Васко, – судя по тому, как ты перепугался в тот момент.

– Я не пугался. Просто моя карьера тоже была бы загублена, если бы оказалось, что я не в состоянии ни выучить ученика, ни хотя бы прикрыть его в бою.

Разумеется.

Васко ухмыльнулся.

– Ничего лично, просто работа?

Его ухмылка стала только шире под тяжёлым взгляда Курта.

– Именно. Просто работа, которую впредь я собираюсь делать лучше, чем сегодня.

– Значит, мы идём одним курсом.

Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга, потом Курт хмыкнул, достал из-за пазухи фляжку и вопросительно ей встряхнул. Васко не стал отказываться и на этот раз, приняв предложенный коньяк, отличный, к слову, наверняка подарок из губернаторских запасов.

Он приподнял кружку, салютуя Курту.

– За работу, в которой нет ничего личного.

– Совершенно ничего.

Пили они с чувством редкостного единодушия.


	3. 3. Де Сарде/Васко

– Я всегда думал, что аристократы предпочитают что-то... изящное?

Васко и Де Сарде одновременно смотрят на тяжёлый молот, заляпанный кровью и мозгами, и де Сарде складывает руки за спиной, как новобранец, который пытается спрятать стащенный у старших инструмент.

– Что же... да. Обычно да. Константин очень хорошо владеет рапирой, к примеру! А я... у меня с изяществом не сложилось.

Он улыбается словно слегка извиняясь и поводит могучими плечами.

По мнению Васко, улыбка де Сарде действует примерно так же, как его молот – обрушивается, враз проламывает защиту, и вот уже дезориентированный противник не помнит где он, кто он, и почему улыбается в ответ. Грубое прямое воздействие, не имеющее ничего общего с изяществом и тонкими манёврами.

Могло бы быть ужасным качеством для дипломата. Если бы речь шла о ком угодно другом.

– Надеюсь, я не стал разочаровывающей пародией на аристократию, – добавляет де Сарде, и Васко запирает смех, вызванный этим нелепым предположением, внутри себя.

– Ни в коем случае. Ваш подход имеет свои привлекательные стороны.

Он почти не вкладывает в свои слова второго смысла. Почти.

Лицо Де Сарде вновь озаряется широкой улыбкой, его жаркий румянец заметен даже на тёмной коже. Васко хочется прикрыть глаза, чтобы не поймать удар и сохранить память о том, где он, кто он и почему готов упиваться чужой радостью.

Васко помнит, что любое, самое мощное и грубое орудие бесполезно, если избегать встречи с ним. Он уже догадывается, что это знание ничем ему не поможет.


	4. 4. Де Сарде/Васко, Курт

Не то, чтобы де Сарде очень любит поэзию. Впрочем, да, любит. Вязь ритма и рифм завораживает его самим своим звучанием, сплетение звуков доставляет удовольствие, в котором теряется даже необходимость понимания смысла. Из-за такого пренебрежения сутью господин де Курсийон считает, что у де Сарде отвратительный вкус, который, увы, так и не удалось выправить. Константин с ним согласен, и это одна из немногих вещей, по поводу которой они единодушны.

Де Сарде не заботит их мнение.

Во время редкой минуты отдыха он перебирает в уме певучие строфы, одну за другой. Все песни, которые он сейчас может вспомнить, о любви. Странные песни о странной любви, которая мучит жаждой, душит, сжигает и низвергает в когти демонов. О чудной любви, от которой кипит кровь и бредит разум. О вечной любви, власть которой очевидна и недвусмысленна. Поэты убеждают, что иначе не бывает.

Наверное, они правы.

Только тогда де Сарде не знает, как назвать то, что происходит с ним самим. Его не терзают демоны, от него не сбегает способность спать по ночам, его скручивает желание присвоить раз и навсегда. Ему просто хорошо от присутствия рядом, от взглядов, бесед, пойманных прикосновений, точных замечаний, запаха, усмешек, которые ещё нужно заметить и разгадать. Ему просто хочется, чтобы это не проходило.

– Разве любовь обязательно должна быть страданием? – не выдержав, спрашивает де Сарде у Курта, который расположился прямо на полу и чинит наплечник.

У Курта разом вытягивается лицо.

– Ты сейчас – спрашиваешь? Спрашиваешь – меня?

Де Сарде пожимает плечами: что удивительного? Разве у друзей не спрашивают совета, если невозможно найти ответ самому? А Курт – тот второй, кто не просто друг, но друг, знакомый много лет.

Курт громко прочищает горло.

– Нет, Гринблад, за решение таких проблем мне не платят. Ты знаешь, я не по этой части.

– Я же не требую решать проблему, – резонно, как ему кажется, замечает де Сарде. – Я просто спросил.

Курт вздыхает с нескрываемым страданием.

– Лучше спроси какая заточка подойдёт для своего топора. А с любовью иди к Константину. Он уж насоветует.

Де Сарде невольно смеётся. Советы Константина по этой части давно стали притчей во языцех. На самом деле, они даже бывали недурны, однако это совершенно не то, что нужно сейчас.

– Я не могу тебе помочь, – заканчивает Курт с решительностью клинка, падающего на чью-то шею, и практически утыкается носом в несчастный наплечник.

– Какая помощь вам нужна?

Вздрогнув, де Сарде смотрит в дверной проём. Васко смотрит в ответ, чуть щурясь от солнца, бьющего в окно. Его волосы растрепались под ветром, который гуляет в порту, а на губах заметна скрытая улыбка. Эта едва различимая усмешка теперь, после завершения поисков Бастиана д'Арси, появляется частенько. Де Сарде никак не может понять, значит ли она то, что Васко рад находиться в его компании, или то, что Васко находит его смешным. В любом случае, она лучше чем прежняя непреклонная отчуждённость.

– Так о какой помощи речь? – повторяет Васко.

Де Сарде трясёт головой, пытаясь схватить ускользнувшие мысли.

– Ничего особенного, просто никак не могу вспомнить подходящие... подходящую строку. Скажите, капитан, когда вы ещё были в море, какие серенады оно вам пело? О чём?

Курт давится воздухом и заходится в громком кашле. Васко слегка поднимает брови.

Во имя всего святого! Де Сарде просто не в силах понять, что только что произнёс его язык и почему.

– Я хотел сказать, конечно, оно вам пело, ведь вы его капитан, я просто...

Он кусает себя за щёку, заставляя умолкнуть.

Что за чудовищная чушь?!

Как у него до сих пор получалось быть дипломатом, с такой способностью городить ерунду на ровном месте?!

Лицо Васко становится совершенно нечитаемым, Де Серде и на грош не стал бы спорить, пытаясь угадать, о чём тот сейчас думает. Вряд ли о чём-то лестном...

– Море поёт по-разному, – неожиданно говорит Васко. – Некоторые из его песен радуют, а некоторые лучше не слушать, если не хочешь остаться в нём навсегда. Хотите узнать больше морских баек о том, как море забирает разум и душу, де Сарде?

Словно завороженный, де Сарде кивает и опять ловит усмешку в уголках рта Васко.

– Тогда я расскажу что-нибудь... под коньяк вашего кузена.

– Коньяк?..

Волосы Васко в свете солнца бросают блики как тот самый коньяк, а вкус у них после прогулки в порт наверняка солёный.

Васко пожимает плечами.

– Губернаторские запасы хороши, мне понравилось.

Курт снова заходится в кашле и ворчит:

– Губа не дура.

На это Васко лишь согласно посмеивается.

Наверняка он просто шутит, но де Сарде кивает с полной серьёзностью.

– Я обязательно достану.

– Тогда и будет вам байка, друг мой, – Васко касается пальцами своей треуголки в приветственном жесте и проходит мимо к комнате, которая сейчас принадлежит ему.

В комнате разом темнеет – солнце уходит за тучу, словно без капитана ему здесь всё равно не на что смотреть. В наступившем молчании слышно только позвякивание металла под пальцами Курта.

Де Сарде закрывает глаза и откидывает голову на спинку кресла. Он перебирает в уме стихотворные строфы, одну за другой, и все они, как одна, о море.


	5. 5. Васко/Курт, ж!де Сарде

На руки Курта, занятые делом, можно любоваться бесконечно. Широкие крепкие ладони, сильные пальцы, которые вылепляют добротные вещи. Мастерство всегда красиво.

– Сегодня ты ударился в абстракции, солдат? – Васко подсаживается ближе, с интересом рассматривая странную конструкцию в руках Курта, больше похожую на украшение, чем на броню.

Курт едва заметно вздрагивает и смотрит на Васко, отрываясь, наконец, от разглядывания другого конца лагеря, где смеются занятые лишь друг другом мадам де Сарде и принцесса Сиора. Взгляд у Курта немного потерянный, как будто его выдернули из сна. Васко кивает на предмет, который он до сих пор сжимает в руках. Курт смотрит на собственное изделие и тихо чертыхается, смяв его в руках.

Металл гнётся под пальцами, и у Васко чуть-чуть перехватывает дыхание при мысли о том, как могла бы ощущаться хватка этих рук на его рёбрах.

– Смейся, моряк, – ворчит Курт, впрочем, миролюбиво, потом вздыхает и отбрасывает испорченную вещь в сторону. – Иногда мы просто не можем сделать то, что хотим.

Он роняет руки на колени, кисти безвольно повисают в воздухе. Васко взял бы его ладонь в свою, прошёлся бы губами по костяшкам, прикусывая кожу. Но...

– Да, – соглашается он вслух. – Иногда мы не можем.


	6. 6. Курт|Васко, Васко/де Сарде

Возле помоста на площади Сан-Матеуса постепенно собирается народ, однако возле них толпы почти нет, люди как будто отодвигаются в стороны. Краем глаза Васко замечает движение и чуть поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть, как де Сарде тихо разворачивается и шагает прочь, низко надвинув шляпу на глаза.

Большая часть Васко хочет последовать за ним, поймать, прижать к себе. Забрать напряжение из сведённых судорогой плеч, выдохнуть в шею, что не о чем так переживать. Однако он остаётся на месте: это подождёт до завтра.

Толпа становится больше, гудит негромко от пустых разговоров, а потом раздаётся в стороны перед процессией из инквизиторов и скованных осуждённых. Сегодня их двое, это одновременно мало и много.

Рядом шумно выдыхает Курт и делает шаг вперёд, прямой как палка, со скрещенными на груди руками. Люди сдвигаются с его пути, кажется, сами того не осознавая. Васко идёт следом.

Они останавливаются прямо перед помостом как раз в тот момент, когда преступников приковывают к столбам. Один из них уже не шевелится, счастливчик, которому пожаловали быстрое удушение перед сожжением, второй... второму нечего рассчитывать на такую удачу. Васко слышит, как звенят цепи, в которых бьётся узник, и его глухие проклятия. Признаться, ему нет никакого дела до этого мерзавца, и смотрит он на Курта. Тот ловит воздух ноздрями, словно зверь, уже почти загнавший жертву. Впрочем, почему «почти»?

Рыжий свет разливается вокруг вместе с треском, жаром и криками, которые становятся всё громче. Рыжий свет очерчивает лицо Курта ломаными линиями, вспыхивает адскими огоньками в его глазах и на ощеренных в злой улыбке зубах. В этот момент Васко как никогда рад, что не враг этому человеку.

В нос забивается отвратительный запах палёного мяса, и продолжающиеся вопли тоже не доставляют удовольствия. Васко продолжает терпеливо ждать, когда всё закончится.

Курт стоит на месте, похожий на вросший в землю булыжник, лишь его грудь шевелится от тяжёлого дыхания. Он не отрывает взгляда от костра. Он не двигается с места до тех пор, пока пламя не угасает окончательно.

Инквизиторы подходят, чтобы убрать обугленные останки, и только тогда Курт моргает с видом только что проснувшегося человека. Выражение мрачного упоение покидает его, он встряхивает головой и медленно озирается, пока не сталкивается взглядом с Васко. Некоторое время между ними висит тишина.

– А где...

– Ушёл давно, – не дожидается окончания вопроса Васко и не удивляется облегчению, отразившемуся во взгляде Курта.

– Хорошо. Ему... незачем это.

Курт растирает лицо несколькими резкими движениями, размазывая по щеке упавший комок пепла.

– А ты?..

– А я решил, что тебе понадобится компания, чтобы выпить, – пожимает плечами Васко.

Несколько мгновений Курт молчит, потом медленно выдыхает и повторяет:

– Хорошо, – и добавляет после длинной паузы. – Понадобится. Спасибо.

Васко хлопает его по плечу и разворачивается в сторону ближайшей таверны.

На зубах что-то неприятно скрипит, и в окутавшем площадь смраде всё ещё трудно дышать. Васко шагает прочь от прогоревшего костра, слушая рядом тяжёлую поступь. Он уверен, что скоро многое станет легче.


	7. 7. Де Сарде/Васко, отдалённый постканон

– Каперские патенты?! Официальное разрешение на разбой?! Васко!

– Если ты спрашиваешь, нравится ли мне идея – нет. Но я не адмирал, чтобы принимать решения по поводу каперства, – а был бы адмиралом, должен был бы разбираться с этим беспорядком. Признаться, сейчас Васко рад, что ему не приходится лично беспокоиться о подобных вещах.

Де Сарде бросает на него сердитый взгляд и принимается расхаживать по кабинету. Васко с интересом наблюдая за его перемещением из удобного кресла.

Много изменилось за эти годы, некоторые вещи, такие как Орден Света, например, и вовсе канули в бездну времени. Де Сарде останавливается, тяжело опираясь на широкий стол, Васко готов поклясться, что у него опять ноет нога, простреленная десять лет назад. Он хмурится, и сердито теребит усы, расчерченные серебристыми нитями седины. Многое меняется… а многое остаётся прежним.

Де Сарде возмущённо взмахивает рукой.

– Разбой, Васко! Разрешённый законом и закреплённый документами! Куда катится это мир?! Разве кто-нибудь позволял себе такое раньше?!

Его горячность такая же, какой была у двадцатилетнего юнца, твёрдо решившего помирить всех на Тир-Фарди во что бы то ни стало.

– Никто, – соглашается Васко с полной серьёзностью. – Раньше-то без затей сжигали врагов на кострах или подводили под топор, – или травили малихором, добавляет он мысленно, однако вслух такое не произносит даже после всех прошедших лет. – А документы, ну что документы, всегда можно и подделать.  
Де Сарде хмурится и громко сопит, глядя исподлобья. Морщины разбегаются от углов глаз по лицу, через длинный шрам на щеке, рассёкший пополам метку on ol menawi. Васко хочет погладить его, ощутить подушечками пальцев неровное тепло кожи.

– Та декларация была единственным… Не отвлекай меня! Это всё не имеет отношения к тому, что творится сейчас! Я должен что-то сделать, если уж мой преемник не в состоянии привести стороны к компромиссу!

Существовала ли когда-то проблема, с которой лорд де Сарде не должен что-то сделать лично, если все остальные не в состоянии понять, как чудесно приходить к компромиссу? Вопрос, не требующий ответа.

Со вздохом Васко оставляет великолепно уютное кресло. Поясница ноет, видно, на море скоро поднимется шторм. Он подходит к де Сарде, обнимает его сзади, кладёт подбородок на плечо.

– Не мучай своего преемника. Бедняге и так приходится работать с вечной тенью тебя за спиной, весьма тяжёлой, замечу.

– На что это ты намекаешь? Да, у меня давно не было достаточно практики с молотом…

Васко ощущает ладонью, как он пытается втянуть живот, и тихо влюблённо смеётся. Нежность плещется в нём волнами, которые не стихли за много лет.

– Я намекаю, что если тебе слишком скучно сидеть без дела и практики с молотом, всегда можно попросить губернатора дать тебе официальную должность и ворох обязанностей, не ставя никого в сомнительное положение.

Фыркнув, де Сарде вздыхает и откидывает голову назад, трётся виском о щёку Васко.

– Ты прав. Некрасиво вмешиваться в чужую работу за спиной. Я поговорю с губернатором и приведу свои доводы в пользу того, что нельзя позволять подобные вещи. Завтра же.

Завтра. Меньше трёх с месяцев с тех пор, как де Сарде согласился уступить должность юному дарованию. Курт ставил на полгода и разумеется проиграл пари, обречённое с самого начала. Васко довольно щурится и прижимается губами к шее де Сарде.

– Уверен, твои аргументы окажутся как всегда неопровержимо убедительными.


End file.
